


a dead body can't say no

by orphan_account



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Masturbation, Necrophilia, Wound Fucking, is it rape if the person is already dead?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Danny couldn't help himself.Frank looked so beautiful with that wire around his neck.He couldn't stop. It turned him on too much.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Frank Morrison
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	a dead body can't say no

It always ends up like this. Danny splays his hands and watches as dribbles of blood spill through the cracks between his fingers. It’s dark and murky, thick and goopy. The harsh white lights reflect off of the surface, giving it a mesmerizing sheen. He was a normal kid. Didn’t stomp baby rabbits to death, didn’t bully his classmates, didn’t cause any trouble. And yet, he had distinct memories and perfect pictures of formative moments. It all started with the first time he got a paper cut, couldn’t have been older than 10. He watched the blood leak out of his index finger, pool at the side of the incision, and then lazily drip down his skin. He squished the droplet with his thumb and smeared it around. It smeared around, coating his fingers with a thin layer of red paint. Out of curiosity, he dipped his fingernail into the cut and picked at it, causing more and more blood to come out. He didn’t mind the pain, but his mother certainly minded the mess he was making.

Why does it always have to end up like this?

Not that he minds. If he cared, then he would have stopped a long time. Danny unwraps the garrote from Frank’s throat and sets it aside. The steel wire is rusted from its frequent usage. It irks Danny not to have clean tools, but this particular garrote is from one of his first kills and he couldn’t help but have a soft spot for it. In contrast, though, Danny picks up a medical-grade scalpel and flicks the blade with his gloved hand. It’s beautifully sterile, reflects Danny’s face perfectly, even though Danny doesn’t think the dead really deserve such kindness. After all, they’re just sacks of meat. People, that is. There’s no real difference between the living and dead if you really think about it. The chemical reactions are just different.

Danny runs his hands along Frank’s tense body. His muscles are all locked up in just the right way, capturing the emotions the teen had been feeling just before his death. Danny’s fingers slide along the musculature of his thighs, stopping at his groin to appreciate it some more, before reaching up to Frank’s face. It’s just like a statue you would see in a museum. Expressive in that distant way. Meant to be admired from a distance for all eternity. Danny, however, is a firm believer of the process being the true art. What’s left at the end is just a by-product. Waste, although beautiful waste.

He clicks his tongue as he adjusts his erection. It’s starting to chafe against his leg, but he doesn’t want to get off again so quickly. Had to really savor it. If he wanted to have a quick go of it, he’d just go pick up a cheap hooker nobody would miss. Frank, though… Frank is special. He deserves more than that. Frank is one of the only people that managed to make him feel something, made him think twice about wanting to do this, but in the end, it’s that exact quality of his that made him want to do it the most.

The blade slices through Frank’s flat stomach with ease. He cuts through muscle and fat alike until he gets down into the organs. Intestines, tendons, viscera, et cetera. A haze of heat comes off of Frank’s insides. He can feel it through his heavy leather clothing. The basement’s always freezing, and honestly, he’s considered hooking up a space heater to make these things more comfortable. The cold was a good torture tool for his victims when they’re hung up naked, though.

Like a child playing in a sandbox, Danny reaches into Frank’s guts and pokes and prods. No matter how many times he does this, it never fails to intrigue him, what with how strange the human body feels under his fingertips. It’s slimy and slippery, though surprisingly firm. Humans are remarkably resilient creatures, after all, though also so endearingly fragile. Takes so long to make a man and takes so little to squeeze the life out of him.

Click.

He doesn’t know how long he spends just enjoying the moment, but once he’s gotten enough photos to satisfy his more artistic side, he finally pays attention to his throbbing boner. He peels off his sullied gloves, tosses them to the side, undoes his belt, and tugs down his pants. His cock springs out, the head of it glistening with plenty of precum already. The table squeaks a bit under his weight as he hefts his body up on top of it, but it settles as Danny straddles around Frank’s waist.

Carefully, he introduces his cock into the slit he made in Frank’s belly. A shiver shoots up his spine as soon as he feels his erection press into the meat. It’s cooled down quite a bit, but the bloody pulp that pools around his cock still maintains some of its warmth. As he presses deeper, all the fleshy intestines suction around his dick and rub against it like the world’s best fleshlight. Eventually, he manages to plunge his full length into Frank’s body, having to hold himself up with his arms. Frank’s horrified expression stares right back at him as he starts pumping in and out. Oh, it puts a grin on Danny’s face. This couldn’t have turned out better. Sometimes, people go gracefully, with their muscles slack and eyes closed, but Frank had fought ‘til the bitter end. That’s what made him so special. The kid really thought he deserved better.

It doesn’t take long before Danny’s body shakes and he unleashes his load inside of Frank’s guts. The hormonal cocktail that hits him feels better than any before. Never before has he loved a man so much, wanted to be inside him so bad. In a rare moment of sincerity, Danny lowers himself down on top of Frank, his cock still buried deep, and plants a kiss on Frank’s cold lips.

He feels a little lonely.

That feeling doesn’t last long, though, because he’s already thinking about his next victim.


End file.
